


Главная женская роль

by Anonymous



Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Flogging, Light BDSM, M/M, Out of Character, Whipping
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Тому поступает предложение сыграть особенную роль для одного скрытного и замкнутого человека





	Главная женская роль

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018/gifts).



> Спасибо за беттинг Shuji Chou  
> Вдохновением послужил тот самый постер из короткометражки [Leading Lady Parts](https://youtu.be/fpDHNbjGivo)  
> Работа написана для команды [fandom Loki all inclusive 2018](http://fk-2018.diary.ru/?tag=5593503)

Наверное, не стоило этого делать. Приходить сюда. Соглашаться.

Том проводит пальцами по чётко отутюженным складкам, слегка приглаживая жёсткую ткань. Дыхание немного спирает от туго затянутого корсета, но иначе бы он не влез в этот, казалось, самый узкий в мире костюм. В этот самый строгий, элегантный и неимоверно пошлый костюм. Зато силуэт вышел достаточно стройным и вытянутым.

В договоре, который он подписал буквально вчера, чёрным по белому были указаны все условия. А сегодня утром посыльный уже ждал его у дверей с большой коробкой с тщательно уложенными вещами, которые ему настоятельно рекомендовалось надеть перед вечерним «собеседованием». «Мы представляем интересы нашего клиента и должны сообщить, что у него особенные вкусы», — сообщил ему лощёный юрист из адвокатской конторы, куда его пригласили сразу же после неудачного кастинга. Том даже засомневался, не было ли это всё подстроено. Ну, будто бы он попал в тот странный фильм ужасов, где юную особу обманом пригласили на кинопробы. Вот только Том был опытным театральным актёром, а не наивной милашкой-старлеткой. «Вы понравились нашему клиенту, но сами понимаете, — на этом моменте внезапно захотелось заорать, что-де он-то как раз ничего не понимает, — всё станет ясно лишь после личного собеседования». — «И для этого нужен договор?» — «Всего лишь условность, сэр. Зато она позволит и вам, и нам быть полностью друг в друге уверенными».

От него требовалось сохранять в тайне всё, что произойдёт за закрытыми дверьми частного особняка в восточной части центрального Лондона. Но и его роль охранялась договором безоговорочно. Подробности участия Тома скрывались ото всех, что и послужило последним доводом в пользу того, чтобы согласиться на сделку.

«Дорогое местечко», — усмехнулся Том про себя, читая адрес, по которому ему нужно было явиться. Район для респектабельных джентльменов, недвижимость в котором передавалась из поколения в поколение. Тип, который собирался нанять его, был явно не из последних лиц в правящей верхушке. В примечании к договору было указано, что Том должен быть полностью готов к определённому времени. Впрочем, опоздать бы всё равно не вышло — за ним прислали частного водителя с автомобилем. Кому-то явно не терпелось.

Часы в пустынном холле бьют восемь. Том неловко поднимается — он не успел как следует привыкнуть к новой обуви — и подходит к глухой деревянной двери кабинета. Секундная заминка перед полным погружением в роль — что ж, он был неплохим актёром. В конверте, который Том получил вместе с костюмом сегодня утром, был лист с небольшой инструкцией, как себя вести. Достаточной, при его-то опыте.

Он не стал стучать. Заходя в комнату «дурного мальчишки», не стучат.

— Так-так-так, юноша. Вы, кажется, вели себя сегодня неподобающим образом?

— Я? — В голосе его клиента слышится удивление, почти похожее на правду — затея нравится Тому всё больше.

Тёмная комната, обшитая деревянными панелями и тканью, как и в холле. Свет — только от настольного светильника. Справа стена полностью скрыта за книжными полками под потолок. Прямо — кушетка и картина с морским пейзажем. Слева за столом сидит хозяин дома, светловолосый мужчина его возраста. Очень красивый. Такие могут получить любого, если пожелают. Крупные руки сложены перед ним и нервно сминают бумажный листок. Он не испуган и не ошеломлён. Во взгляде читается, что он долго ждал. Гораздо дольше, чем прошло времени с кастинга и подписания договора.

— Разве ты не должен вставать, когда в помещение входит… Мм, дама? — Заминка отражается в глазах мужчины разочарованием, и Том мысленно ругает себя: «Ты же актёр! Успокойся, ну». — Встань! Ну же!

Том выжидающе замирает посреди комнаты, чувствуя, как его разглядывают. Ну, пускай посмотрит на него. На свою ожившую фантазию.

Верхний жакет из плотной тёмно-красной ткани перехвачен на талии широким поясом. Длинная юбка из такого же материала по бокам украшена заутюженными складками. Из-за ворота выглядывает синий галстук-бабочка. Простая белая рубашка оттеняет буйство красок и узоров: «ёлочку» на жакете и «горошек» на бабочке. Последний узор повторяется на перчатках из тонкой кожи, одну из которых Том аккуратно снял. На ногах простые тёмно-синие туфли с бордовым бантом. Щиколотки стянуты гольфами телесного цвета, но мужчина напротив этого не видит — юбка чересчур длинна. Синяя шляпка на голове кокетливо сдвинута набок. Том чисто выбрит — а ведь он так долго пытался вырастить густую растительность, но на что не пойдёшь ради роли — и его гладкие щёки атласно сияют в тусклом освещении кабинета. Про себя он сожалеет, что не решился на парик для полной аутентичности образа, но и его довольно сильно отросшие волосы неплохо выглядят в гладкой укладке: пряди не выбиваются и лежат мягкими медовыми волнами. Том чувствует себя уверенно, а значит, пора. Пора начинать представление для одного зрителя.

— Возьми со стола градусник и встань передо мной.

— Что? — Мужчина хмурится, чуть краснея. — Зачем?

— Хочу узнать, как ты вёл себя в моё отсутствие.

Том упирает руки в бока, в большей мере чтобы подчеркнуть линию талии, которой он добился тугим корсетом, нежели создать иллюзию рассерженности. Что-то из этого срабатывает, и мужчина выходит из-за стола. Он ненамного выше Тома, но тот стоит на небольших каблуках, так что разница без них была бы заметнее. Плечи чуть покатые, но общее ощущение, что мужчина проводит много время в спортзале: он словно плотно сбитый колосс. Мягкая на вид рубашка и свободные брюки — вот и весь его образ. Том осматривает стол в поисках необходимого реквизита. Ага, вот оно! Тонкий, похожий на ручку, пластиковый электронный градусник лежит среди бумаг. На его сенсорной панели ничего не высвечивается, но Том и не собирается его включать и что-то измерять. Он же не врач.

— Ну же. Я не буду ждать вечно.

— Хорошо, только…

Мужчина тянется и передаёт ему градусник и небольшой, с единственным написанным словом листок. Том мельком читает. Затем кивает, чтобы мужчина заметил — его поняли. «Хм, становится интересно», — мысли Тома принимают фривольный характер — он думает, что нужно проверить пределы допустимого.

— Давай, теперь нагнись и обопрись грудью о стол.

Мужчина на мгновение замирает, неверяще оглядывая Тома, но затем послушно выполняет требуемое. Кадык на его шее дёргается, когда Том почти кладёт ладонь на его поясницу, но лишь чуть сминает рубашку вверх. Второй рукой, той, что всё ещё в перчатке, он стягивает за пояс штаны. Ненамного. Достаточно, чтобы обнажить поджарые крепкие ягодицы.

— А теперь раскрой широко ягодицы. Выполняй! Иначе, как я узнаю, от чего тебя лечить?

— Но я же не болею…

Том закусывает губу, так ему хочется одной рукой погладить напряжённую поясницу, другой — похлопать по приятно упругой коже задницы, которую нещадно растягивают по его приказу. Вот показывается и тесное колечко ануса. Можно посмотреть и подуть на него, пусть чуть вздрогнет. Затем аккуратно вставить кончик градусника, сразу же приказав мужчине, чтобы тот отпустил ягодицы, давая им снова сомкнуться. Подождать минуту, наблюдая, как в тёплом свете настольной лампы на них золотится пушок. Затем выдернуть градусник и, смотря на неработающий экран, возвестить:

— Так, что у нас тут? Ага. Твой диагноз — «дрянной мальчишка»! Что ж, у меня не было даже сомнений.

Отбросить более ненужный предмет в сторону. Снять шляпку, аккуратно положив её на стол, под внимательным взглядом всё ещё наклонённого мужчины. Пусть смотрит, ведь ради этого всё и затевалось. Затем стащить вторую перчатку и расстегнуть крупные пуговицы на жакете, снимая и его тоже. Ненужные вещи летят прочь на ближайшую мебель — Том остаётся в тонкой просвечивающей рубашке, из-под которой виден облегающий талию и грудь корсет, тёмно-красной юбке с узором в «ёлочку» и жёсткими складками по бокам. Ах да, ещё и с галстуком-бабочкой. Впрочем, последний атрибут он тоже снимает, добавляя к остальным вещам на кушетке.

Следующий предмет реквизита на столе после градусника — это тонкий черный стек. Новый, что заметно по сильному запаху кожи от мягкой пластины-шлепка и упруго гнущемуся прутку в основе. Том делает пару пробных замахов, удовлетворённо замечая, как вздрагивает всем телом этот красивый и сильный мужчина от свистящих звуков, прорезающих воздух.

— Положи руки ладонями на стол. И больше не шевелись!

Взмах!

— Чёрт! — мужчина хватается за горящие ягодицы, разгибаясь.

— Кто тебе разрешил вставать? Ты заслужил ещё один удар!

Взмах! И теперь мужчина лишь глухо стонет, вцепляясь в край стола.

Ещё удар! Ещё для симметрии! И один поперёк… Его жертва не выдерживает, вскакивая и потирая горящие ягодицы.

— Нет, нет. Это слишком. Этого слишком много для меня.

— Вернись на место…

— Нет! Нет… Реверс.

Том раздражённо выдыхает. Чёрт! Затем отходит на шаг и протягивает стек, возвращая. Он думал, что запрещающее слово с показанного ему листка бумаги сегодня не будет произнесено. Ведь всё шло просто великолепно. Мужчина принимает стек, осторожно натягивая штаны и стараясь не задеть горящую кожу. Они стоят друг напротив друга, не зная что делать дальше. Наконец, мужчина ломает чуть было не установившуюся тишину между ними:

— Градусник… Э-э-э… Зачем ты сделал это? Мы договаривались, что никаких прикосновений, и…

— Постой. Я к тебе и пальцем не притронулся. Ну, подумаешь, отыграли немного по-другому. Измерили температуру не во рту, а… В общем, не велика разница.

— Ой ли?

— Ну, слушай. Если так, то я пойму, что договор будет расторгнут, так как я не выполнил свою часть сделки.

Честно говоря, Тому больше всего хочется наконец-то вылезти из этого чёртового корсета, что мешает ему нормально говорить — не хватает дыхания. С самого начала казавшаяся идиотской затея становится всё хуже. Но тут он чувствует невесомое прикосновение к ноге — кончик стека мягким навершием скользит по своду его стопы и обводит выступающую косточку в основании выглядывающей из-под полы длинной юбки щиколотки. Том бросает короткий взгляд на мужчину напротив, но тот полностью погружён в лицезрение его стянутых нейлоном ног. «Наверное, стоило побриться полностью», — всплывает в его голове неудобная мысль. Он вспыхивает, будто от стыда. Хотя кто из них двоих исполняет свою давнюю сексуальную фантазию? Не он же? Для него всё происходящее лишь роль, очередной вызов его способностям. «Раз я перешёл грань в отыгрыше его сценария, быть может, стоит подыграть ему сейчас? Пусть считает это «неустойкой по договору», — Том старается не замечать, что пытается придумать сам себе разрешающие доводы и оправдания для происходящего. Его щёки начинают гореть.

Том опускает руки, максимально выпрямляя спину, и двумя пальцами каждой руки аккуратно захватывает крайние из боковых сладок — они такие жёсткие! Стоит немного потянуть наверх — ох, как бы не порезаться! — как изучающий его ноги мужчина шумно вздыхает. Он не отрывает глаз от стека, скользящего теперь почти у самых колен, пока Том буравит взглядом его залитое жаром лицо.

— Выше, — шепчет мужчина, когда Том замирает, не решаясь показать край гольф и колени над ними. — Приподними ещё чуть-чуть.

Впрочем, ведь это такая мелочь, не так ли? Пусть сердце, кажется, сейчас уже стучит в горле и отдаёт грохотом в ушах, но Том исполняет просьбу — это ведь просьба? — и задирает юбку так высоко, что чувствует прохладу между ног.

Ах! Кожу внутренней стороны бедра чуть выше колен обжигает лёгкий шлепок. Стеком даже не замахивались — это скорее похоже на щипок, чем полноценный удар. Том смотрит из-за приподнятого края юбки на мужчину, читая безмолвную просьбу расставить ноги шире… Ведь это всё ещё просьба? Ахах! Ещё один шлепок почти посередине бедра! Том невольно вздёргивает юбку ещё выше, почти полностью скрываясь под ней сверху.

— Что это? — звучит заинтересованный голос, а мягкая пластина-шлепок стека цепляет пояс подвязок.

Том не носит чулок и не думал их надевать под такую длинную юбку. Кто же знал, что под неё кому-то взбредёт заглядывать. Стек скользит по плотной плоской резинке шириной в палец и находит несколько подвязок по бокам, цепляющихся за полы рубашки. Вот от чего она так хорошо сидит и плотно облегает утянутый в корсет торс. Стек скользит выше между ног — и Том не выдерживает. Тяжёлая тёмно-красная ткань юбки падает пеленой, скрывая за собой бедра и колени, лишь оставляя взгляду узкую часть щиколоток. Стек чуть-чуть гнётся под весом, но всё так же упирается между ног Тома.

— Что-то не так?

— Хватит, — Том чувствует себя раздосадованным — на самом деле ему бы хотелось продолжить. — Этого точно не было в договоре.

Он раздражённо выпутывает стек из-под полы юбки, чтобы тот прекратил тыкаться в его обнажённое естество: Том надел сегодня так много скрепляющей, стягивающей и удерживающей его одежды, что решил в самой малости себя побаловать. Ну, в самом деле, он же не думал, что кто-то будет разглядывать его там.

— Хм, но тебе же понравилось, — стек вылетает, образуя дугу, и упирается теперь ему в подбородок. — И кто из нас больший извращенец?

Том вспыхивает, чувствуя, что от его ушей вот-вот загорятся волосы на голове. Нет, это точно уже переходит все границы. Он делает шаг назад под внимательным, даже изучающим взглядом и разворачивается, собираясь сбежать. С него довольно!

— Стой! — Том замирает от властного окрика, не проделав и пары шагов. — Ты не закончил свою часть сделки. Помнишь? Ещё пять ударов.

— Осталось шесть ударов. — Голосом Тома можно резать сталь.

— Пять! — Стек на раскрытой ладони колеблется, протягивающий руку мужчина тоже, но Том успевает подхватить предложенный «дар», пока никто из них двоих не передумал окончательно.

— Ты забыл о добавленном ударе за твоё непослушание? Что ж, тогда ещё два сверх этих шести.

— Нет!

Том смотрит, как расцветают красные пятна обиды на лице мужчины, делая его моложе. Он теперь не выглядит неприступным колоссом, в нём можно разглядеть непослушного юнца, шалуна и хулигана. А ещё Том знает, что выглядит со стороны глупо в своей одежде, словно сбежал с сумасшедшего косплей-кона. Но в этой комнате в данный момент их роли распределены довольно чётко. Из-за чего не приходится больше ничего говорить, мужчина-мальчик занимает своё место, согнувшись у стола и уперевшись в него ладонями.

Том замахивается особенно сильно, что даже сводит плечо. Удар отдаёт ему в руку, но жертва под ним не роняет ни слова. Том довольно подходит ближе и склоняется над покорно выставленным напоказ телом, тихо нашептывая в алеющее ухо предложение уменьшить количество ударов. Едва заметный кивок и краснота перешедшая на шею служат ему ответом. Он приказывает вновь, как и в начале их встречи, развести широко ягодицы. Мужчина медлит — ладони у него совсем онемели, настолько сильно он держался за стол.

Примериваться долго Том не собирается. Зачем? Чтобы жертва передумала? Средний по силе взмах приходится на нежную кожу справа от темнеющего входа. И тут же без передышки — слева. Мужчина скулит в голос, но только сильнее вцепляется в ягодицы, не смея их отпустить. Том очень доволен таким послушным поведением. Он делает последний замах чуть сильнее, только чтобы не оставить шансов на неудовлетворённость.

Удар! В самую сердцевину! Сильное тело перед ним выгибается от боли. И воздух разрывает крик — мужчина надрывает голос и, кажется, даже плачет.

Том усмехается, наслаждаясь тем, как крупно дрожат бёдра враз ослабевшей жертвы перед ним. «Хм, кто-то будет завтра только шептать, отдавая приказы подчинённым», — щекочет сознание тешащая эго мысль. Том обходит стол, становясь чуть сбоку, чтобы мужчина мог видеть его, и подносит кончик стека к своим губам. Под мокрым от слёз, восхищённым взглядом, глядя прямо в покрасневшее и покрытое испариной лицо, он целует мягкую кожу навершия стека. Затея всё-таки удалась, и они оба понимают, что это переживание связало их. Том видит по глазам мужчины напротив, что кастинг на роль оказался успешен. Он не зря согласился.


End file.
